Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-170029 describes an optical module in which an interference optical system is formed on a silicon on insulator (SOI) substrate by micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) technology. Such an optical module has attracted attention because it can provide a compact, low-cost Fourier transform infrared spectroscopic analyzer (FTIR).